


Севилья

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Путешествие на двоих.





	Севилья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sevilla](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524057) by slightowl. 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды Death Note.  
Бета: Персе.

В Севилье гниют кровавые апельсины.

Лето подходит к концу. В теленовостях диктор мрачно предупреждает, что из Северной Африки надвигается волна аномальной жары.

Почти все дни L и Лайт сидят на кафельном полу в небольшой кухне, вместе глядя в ноутбук. На улице падают апельсины, оставляя на тротуаре розовые пятна, как после самоубийства. Горький и резкий запах от них пропитывает одежду, волосы и простыни.

Лайту L поручил самую муторную работу: опрашивать по телефону свидетелей, представляясь начальником полиции. Вот уже семь дней в порту на реке Гвадалквивир многие замечали пришвартованные корабли-призраки. В округе все уже паникуют, как при апокалипсисе, но Лайту с трудом удается узнать даже приблизительное описание кораблей.

— Да глупости это все, — наконец не выдерживает он, уже одурев от едва теплого эспрессо. Начав работать на L, Лайт ожидал, что станет раскрывать масштабные заговоры, устранять организованные преступные синдикаты и находить украденные шедевры. Вместо этого он целых семь месяцев таскается по всему миру, собирая слухи и оккультные артефакты, а неожиданный интерес L ко всему сверхъестественному все не проходит.

Когда L так ничего и не говорит, Лайт добавляет:

— По мне, так это просто массовая истерия. На пристани молятся толпы прихожан. Епископ уже предсказал конец света.

— А дату он назвал? — спрашивает L, стряхивая муху со своего карамельного пудинга.

Лайт никак не может придумать колкий ответ. Какое-то время оба сидят в тишине, слушая шум лифта за стенами отеля.

Тремя неделями ранее они находились в Габороне: расследовали сообщения об огромном шакале, разорвавшем на части семерых браконьеров. До этого была Новая Шотландия, где местные уверяли, будто жителей деревни засасывает в небо вендиго. Воспоминания Лайта о прошлом годе в Токио обрывочные и расплывчатые, но из своего досье он понял, что L охотится на кого-то вроде богов смерти.

— М-м, ты прав, — наконец признает L, рассеянно повертев в пальцах кружку. Щеки и лоб у него раскраснелись. Угрюмая замкнутость L — зловещий признак, словно первая дрожь перед землетрясением, пока земля еще не треснула. — Тогда будем считать это отпуском.

Севилью Лайт знает только по виду в окно: минареты, врезающиеся в низкие облака, силуэт мавританской крепости на вершине холма. L наклоняется и мягко прикусывает ему кожу за ухом. Слегка влажные и прохладные волосы щекочут Лайту скулу.

— Я тут прочитал, в небе над Данией видели зеленые огни.

— Прекрати, — шепчет Лайт, — ты же сам только что сказал, что мы в отпуске.

— Отпуск совсем короткий.

Порой голос L звучит так, словно он щелкает Лайта по запястью резинкой. Завтра вечером они сядут на самолет бизнес-класса до Копенгагена. Потом, возможно, будет Танжер, Зальцбург или Сингапур. Но сегодня они в Испании, а Испания — страна любовников, убийц и переживших войну, и их обоих можно назвать всеми этими словами.

Техника в номере тихо шумит, как и во всех городах, где они останавливаются. Левой рукой L расстегивает верхние пуговицы у Лайта на рубашке, а правой — закрывает вкладки на ноутбуке. L целует Лайта так, будто хочет разрешить давний спор. Целует так, будто Лайт — причина всех его необоснованных страхов.

L целует Лайта так, будто он столь же горький, как и рассыпанные по улицам апельсины.


End file.
